


Safe Haven

by JemmyMads



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-20 13:37:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8251006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JemmyMads/pseuds/JemmyMads
Summary: The safest place for all of them was an old, smelly basement.





	

Its in the fourth grade that Dustin Henderson moves in down the street from Mike Wheeler. The day that he's moving in, Mike and Lucas are down in Mike's basement, going over a science report that was due after the holiday weekend. There's been muffled talking above their heads for several minutes now, but neither boy pays it any mind, instead arguing over a fact that Lucas had written in about electricity.

"No but when its a closed circuit it-"

"Michael? Could you come up here for a second?" Mike's mom called down to them, cutting off Lucas mid sentence. Mike gave him an apologetic look before running up the stairs to his mom and another woman with a long coat and big glasses.

"Michael this is Mrs. Henderson, she just moved in and has a son around your age, he's going to be joining you and Lucas in around an hour."

Mike smiled at Mrs. Henderson and shook her hand, before turning back to his mother, "Can Will join us too?" 

After an affirmative nod, he took off back down the steps, yelling an "its nice to meet you" over his shoulder. Once he was safely in the basement again, Lucas raised an eyebrow in his direction.

"Will?"

"Will."

The pair snuck out the back door and mounted their bikes in the driveway, pedaling down the winding streets to Will's house. When they pulled up to his "driveway" there was shouting coming from within the house. Two cars were parked in front of the house, which was a clear indicator of what was going down within the usually peaceful home. Mike and Lucas didn't hear the entire thing, but the small snippets that they could pick up on were enough to come to the conclusion that their other friend wouldn't be in his room. They put their bikes next to Will's, leaning against the side of the shed, and followed the familiar path to Castle Byers. Once there, Mike rang the broken doorbell

"Password?"

"Radagast." Mike answered.

"You may enter."

Mike pushed aside the sheet and ducked into the safe haven. Will was sitting cross legged on his mat, a comic book open in front of him. He looked up when Mike and Lucas entered, revealing a blossoming bruise on his cheek, and smiled at them as Mike took his place next to Will on the mat and Lucas plopped down on the disintegrating bean bag.

"So," Mike began, "there's a new kid moving in to the neighborhood. He's coming over soon."

Will smiled, "That's great! Hopefully he's nice."

Lucas looked less sure, "I don't know about this Mike. I mean, we're good with each other. We understand each other. Someone new might not get that."

Will gave Lucas a look, "We'll never know if we never give him a try."

"From here on out, the basement is our safe place. A no judgement passed place ok? If anyone needs comfort, a place to stay, someone to talk to, that's where you go. No one will be allowed who we don't want. If the new kid doesn't agree to that, than so be it, he won't be allowed in. But if he agrees than he's one of us." Mike said, looking between his two friends for any sign of opposition, but got none.

The basement was now their safe place, the group's own Castle Byers.

-

The first time that the basement was used as the Safe Haven™ was for Will. It was 3 weeks after Dustin had joined the group and agreed to the Safe Haven™ terms and conditions.

The group had dispersed at 6 that night because of signs of a storm coming in. Will had been the last one to leave, hesitating for a second before letting out a small sigh and giving Mike a sad smile and pedaling after the other two friends. Lonnie was staying with the Byers's again, and it was taking a heavy toll on the small boy. Lonnie hadn't raised his fist towards his son yet, but Mike was waiting for the inevitable.

15 minutes after they had left, the rain started falling, and hard. And it was 25 minutes after that, that there was a hesitant knock on the basement, which almost went unheard from Mike, who was chewing on his pencil while working on math homework. He stood and opened the door, not actually expecting someone to be standing there, much less his best friend.

Will looked bad.He was soaking wet, one cheek was black and blue and his lip was split. There was a small trickle of blood coming from a cut above his eyebrow and he was cradling his left hand into his body. Wordlessly, Mike stepped aside and let him in, ushering him to the couch and getting him a change of clothes. While Will was changing, Mike reached out to Lucas on the radio.

"Lucas, are you there? Over."

Static..."Yeah I'm here, what's wrong? Over."

"Get Dustin and come back over here right now. Come in through the basement. Over."

"Mike, what's going on?"

"Safe Haven"

"I'm on my way."

Mike's clothes was ridiculously big on Will, who was now wearing Mike's maroon sweats and black hoodie. With the emergency kit in hand, Mike sat down next to his younger friend. He started with the cut, then the split lip. Will wasn't talking, he wasn't even looking at Mike, but who could really blame him. When the last members of the group arrived, no words were exchanged as they sat down next to Will. Mike reached for Will's hand, causing the latter to flinch backwards into Lucas aggressively, who, in turn, wrapped an arm around his shoulders. Will relaxed and Lucas glanced over his shoulder towards Dustin with a worried look.

Will's wrist was discolored and swollen. His fingers were trembling and pale.

"Oh Will..." Mike trailed off, his eyes glued on his friend's arm.

"What happened?" Dustin asked quietly.

"M-My dad. I was telling my mom about my day and he got mad that I was spending so much time with you guys and when I tried to defend myself he-he got mad. Really mad. My mom tried to help but that just made it worse. I'm s-sorry for bothering you guys with this."

"Will. This is the Safe Haven. You're safe here." Mike replied. Lucas and Dustin nodded along.

"Yeah. Screw that guy, we're your family Will, not him. Family doesn't always have to be based on blood." Lucas added

"Some day you'll show him that everything he's ever said about you is so wrong." Dustin finished.

Will gave a small smile and looked at each of his friends' faces in turn, "Thank you."

They fell asleep in that position, Will leaning against Lucas, who had his arm around Will and Dustin, and Mike grasping Will's unharmed hand with his legs draped across Will and Lucas's laps.

-

The second time the Safe Haven™ was used was a year later and was a much less intense ordeal. Dustin was in need of a good laugh. The entire week he had been distant, drawn back, and quiet. It was completely out of character for him, and it was beginning to worry his friends. Lucas gave him his cookie at lunch, Will drew him a detailed picture of a cartoon strawberry telling a joke, and Mike would nudge him and whisper sarcastic comments in his ear throughout the day. But nothing drew Dustin out of the bubble he had built around himself. During the last few minutes of class, Mike passed around a note to all him friends

'Safe Haven'

They met at Mike's house after school and went straight to the basement, where the made Dustin sit down on the couch.

"Alright man, what's going on with you and how can we help?" Lucas asked right away. Dustin made a face but didn't answer.

Will sighed, "We just want to help. We miss you."

"Yeah what can we do to help you through whatever this is?" Mike chimed in.

Dustin looked at the three standing in front of him, before heaving a sigh and raking his hand through his hair, "Oh man, ok, its just my parents have been fighting a lot more often lately and its getting to me."

The other friends looked at each other, at a lost of what to do now.

"The tide is high but I'm holdin' on." Will sang shakily. The other three turned to look at him, but he continued on, "I'm gonna be your number one."

Mike joined in now "I'm not the kind-a girl, who gives up just like that, oh no."

Now the three of them were singing together while dancing around in front of the couch, "Ev'ry girl wants you to be her man. But I'll wait my dear till it's my turn."

Dustin was laughing now, and clapping along to their song.

"I'm not the kind-a girl who gives up just like that, oh no" They held the last note together.

-

The last time they called for the Safe Haven™ was 2 days after Will was released from the hospital.

It was quiet. No one said anything. No one looked at the empty fort of blankets. No one acknowledged the radio that was letting off a low hum of static.

Because they didn't need to.

No one had officially called for the Safe Haven. No one had used that call for help. No one had reached out to another.

Because they didn't need to.

For some reason, they all showed up within 5 minutes of each other, first Will, then Lucas, then Dustin.

As they entered, they dropped their bags and coats in a disorderly pile. They sat down ramrod straight on the couch.

And all was silent.

Until

Will sighed and let his head fall onto Mike's shoulder, "This sucks."

"It does, it really does."

Then all was quiet as their heartbeats fell into synch and their breathing slowed.

And everything was okay in the Safe Haven™


End file.
